This invention relates to a jewelry holding device, and more particularly to a device for holding earrings suitable for wearing in pierced ears.
The wearing of earrings dates back in history for a substantial period of time. Even today, earrings are in fashion.
While earrings are customarily worn in pairs with one earring in each ear, other manners of wearing earrings are also used. One earring may be worn in only one ear. On the other hand, more than one pair of earrings may be worn at a time.
Whatever the manner of wearing earrings, in today's society it is especially suitable to wear earrings in pierced ears. An ear is pierced surgically to leave a hole in the ear--generally in the earlobe. Consistent wearing of earrings for pierced ears keeps the hole in the ear available for use in holding an earring.
An earring suitable for wearing in a pierced ear has two components. The first component is a decorative component having at one end thereof a jewel or other suitable decoration secured thereto. At the other end of the first component is a slender, needlelike prong suitable for inserting through the pierced ear so that the decoration is on the outside of the ear and the point of the prong is adjacent the head of the earring wearer. The second component is a clamp device, which is removably fittable over the prong adjacent the wearer's head, so that the decorative component may be held in place.
The two-component characteristic creates problems with the storage and simple transportation of earrings for pierced ears. Especially desired storage is that which keeps the two components of the earring together and readily accessible to the wearer. To be readily accessible, the earrings must be available for use quickly while at the same time being capable of simple storage. Lack of such a storage facility hinders the consumer in the enjoyment of the use of the earrings. The problems are further compounded when more than one pair of earrings are required to be in storage.
Storage of earrings for pierced ears for commercial sales is also a problem. Storage requirements are frustrated by requirements of a quick display for sale purposes. Most of the storage requirements and the display requirements have contradictory features.
The consumer and commercial problems are further compounded when travel plans require the taking of a pierced earring collection. Not only must the storage facility be capable of quick display and safe storage, the storage facility must also be capable of being transported easily.
Thus it may be seen that the contradiction of requirements for a pierced earring storage device creates both commercial problems and consumer problems. It is desirable to solve those problems.